A Story Of The Truth
by RexieCakes
Summary: After a tragic acccident robs them of their mates, but most importantly their parents, Kate tells Lilly a story telling a secret... That was kept all the young omega's life.


"Kate?"

"Come in, Lilly."The tan wolf greeted motioning for her younger sister to enter the den.

Seeing the signal to come the while omega padded inside and up to the older wolf, before speaking.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes..." Kate tried her best to keep herself calm... What the Alpha was about to explain wasn't the easiest thing to do. "Lilly I know this has been rough for you... Us losing mom and dad to a stampede and then losing Garth and Humphrey to extreme sickness, now we're trying to figure out just how to survive without them, but this has been rough for me too... And there is a story I need to tell you... It might help you cope with mom and dad's passing,"The Amber-eyed she-wolf replied nervously.

"Story about what? Kate, what's this about?"The omega asked in confusion.

"Please... Please just let me tell it,"Kate managed to choke out.

Lilly then just simply smiled and nodded as she sat down... A waiting her sister's story.

"So this story starts off before you were born, When I was just at four months of age,"The tan wolf began.

* * *

"Kate come on we're gonna be late!"

"Clove... I uh changed my mind you can go without me... I should really be studying so I can go to Alpha School next fall,"The pup responded.

"Alpha School?"Cloe snorted "Kate, our first test isn't for another month!"Clove barked.

"Starting early never hurt anyone..."Kate pointed out.

"Come on, Kate! It's just a party!"Clove added.

"But-"

"No buts!"Kate, just cause there are gonna be boys there doesn't mean it's not safe!"Clove protested.

"I just don't think it's the right thing to do... After all we both told our parents we'd be at each other's den for a simple sleepover and we're sneaking out for a party!"Kate cried.

"It'll be fine, okay? I promise I won't leave you... And that we'll only stay for a little while that's all,"Clove said calmly.

"Well alright then let's go!"The tan puppy said giving in.

With that both pups ran through the woods to where one of Jasper Park's families dens were.

A couple of families were having a get together there with the pups who were, for the night allowed to also play outside.

As Clove and Kate walked upon the den the tan wolf's friend smiled... She ran right past Kate and speeded into the den leaving the other youngster alone.

Not wanting to go in the pup just looked around nervously and then... Saw some of the pups heading for the waterfalls.

Cathing up with them Kate yelled out: "Hey can I join you?"

The group turned around facing their stranger.

Two of the pups were girls, and one was a boy... Oh gosh the boy... He had black and white fur with lavender eyes... He was very handsome.

"Sure!"The male pup answered.

Kate then smiled and walked along with the group.

"So what did you three come here to do?"The tan puppy asked once they reached a cave, that was right under the falls.

"You know... Just for some fun,"The male pup smirked as he winked at the careless girl.

Then as she realized she was in trouble... It was all too late.

Kate felt if not the male pup, then one of the other girls push her head into the wall... Knocking her unconscious

* * *

-Three Hours Later-

The tan pup opened her eyes and groaned... Unsure of what had happened she looked around... She was still in the cave, but the other three trouble makers were now gone!

Running home in a panic... I hoped that mom and dad we're still asleep and that they were.

So I quietly went inside and curled up... Falling into a deep sleep myself then when morning came I told mom and dad that Clove had left early from the fake sleepover and about a month later... I knew something was wrong. I couldn't eat without throwing up, I was having morning sickness...

And of course it was that morning that mom took a look at me and within five minutes... She ran outside to where dad has been sitting and brought him into the den.

They told me together, Lilly... That I was indeed pregnant.

Then I told them everything... The whole story of what had happened and I braced myself for the yelling to come, but it never came while they were disappointed in my actions they saw that it wasn't all my fault and told me they'd support me every step of the way.

I don't even know where the those other three pups went off too... It seems as if after that night they were never seen again. Also on the subject of pups... After the night of the party I was never friends with Clove again.

But maybe that was for the better... And I didn't even know their names... My pups father's name to be exact... And yet I was still just a pup myself.

So the months went by... And finally the day came... I gave birth to a beautiful little baby wolf.

Pure White fur, lavender eyes... and a bang of her white fur that covered her right eye.

I named her Lilly, but instead of knowing that I was a mother at such a young age... We told the pack a lie that mother was pregnant with another pup, and I couldn't leave the den due to being sick and having to help with the arrival of my younger sibling.

* * *

And that's exactly what we did... And now to this day I regret not telling you sooner, Lilly that you're not my sister, but that you are indeed my daughter,"Kate finished looking up weakly meeting the white wolves' eyes.

The omega sat in shock... But then Lilly stood up and ran right towards Kate.

"It's okay... I love you mom,"Lilly said as she began to hug the older wolf.

The tan alpha smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"_Mom_...

The word she'd be wishing to hear for so long was finally said!

"I love you too little one I Love you too,"Kate responded hugging her daughter tightly.

* * *

And that my friends... Is A Story Of The Truth... Telling every last detail... Telling what you've been hiding for so long, despite it being needed or wanted... But The Story Of The Truth is and will always be the best story anyone can tell or that anyone can hear.

* * *

**Hey everyone!c: Well this was just a little one-shot I wrote... Thought it was a nice idea. ^^ So review? I'd love to hear what you readers think of this. owo**


End file.
